Invader Python's Hovering Carnival Episode 2
by C-dubz96
Summary: Another episode of Invader Python's Hovering Carnival. You might want to read the first one if you didn't read it before. Hope you all like this one.
1. Intro Opening Gag

Disclaimer: You folks know the drill. For those of you that don't or didn't read the last "episode" of this I don't own Zim or Monty Python.

Author's Note: Another Episode, more sketches, fun will ensue. I just hope I can do as well on this one as I did on the first one. Enjoy yourselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Invader Python's Hovering Carnival**

**Episode 2: Mansonism and peace**

**Intro/ Opening Gag**

Keef walks around in front of the screen, as if looking for something or someone. Just then, Zim walks by behind him, unseen. Keef turns around, as if he heard something, but then turns round, dismayed. A Gnome and robot gopher dressed as Zim and Gir walk slowly past. Keef spots them and attempts to chase after them, but the gopher burrows under the ground, trapping Keef's leg, then pops up, stands for a moment, and starts dancing around. The gnome comes from behind, and lasers start charging. Keef grimaces towards the camera for a moment, and then utters one word.

Keef: It's…

Red: Invader Python's Hovering Carnival!

"Every Time We Touch" starts

Gaz walks towards Dib, fist raised, but her eye opens, and she's aware of what the song is.

Gaz: What happened to the old music?

Red: We ran short of monies, this was the cheapest we could get.

Gaz: What about aggressive metal music?

Red: Hadn't thought about that, give me a second.

Red goes off the set and into the sound office. His silhouette can be seen changing a record.

The clean version of "Nothing to Gein" starts.

Gaz: Excelle- wait, the clean version?!

Red: Explicit's too expensive for this penny pincher.

Red gestures to Purple.

Gaz: They're the same price online! 99 cents on iTunes!

Purple: I don't like explicit music!

Gaz groans and comes towards Purple with a super soaker.

Gaz: This is gonna hurt a lot more than what I had in mind for Dib.

Gaz pumps the pressure gauge beyond the limit

Purple (weakly): Please don't… I have snacks to eat.

Gaz fires, purple is writhing in a smoking heap. To add insult to injury, Gaz throws meat on him and then covers him in barbecue sauce. Red is rolling around from laughing so hard then Gaz throws a water balloon on him and he stops.

Gaz: You get it.

Gaz throws Dib in a trashcan, walks off the set, and leaves them all there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, I know, but I tried to make it a bit longer. R&R Please.


	2. Plooka Shop

Author's Note: I don't even know what to expect from all this. Also, if I do not know a character's name, I will use their role in the show and later initialize it. (for example, Resisty Leader would be RL). Purple will also be going from highest grade plooka to lowest, just so there's no confusion. R&R please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Invader Python's Hovering Carnival**

**Episode 2: Mansonism and Peace**

**Plooka Shop**

Purple walks through an Irken alley while the IZ theme plays. Each time he steps, he makes a different face for a brief moment. This continues until he enters a plooka shop. He looks back outside and notices that there was a sign that read "Gir Krepon, Checker of top quality plooka for the tall… and the short", below was another sign that read "Licensed for Monkey training" Purple advances towards the counter after glancing at an orchestra near Zim, who is wearing a safari hat, holding a chair and whip, and yelling "Sit, horrible monkeys! OBEY ME!" He steps to the counter, and does as a sign says "For service, scream like a pig." Purple doesn't think about how anyone will react, so he tries to scream like a pig, but it comes off as more of a monkey, which sends Zim running out the door with the monkeys in tow. A very tall door opens, and nothing is visible. Tiny metallic footsteps can be heard. Gir jumps on to a large stool. Looking slightly upset

Gir: You need to work on your piggy scream, mister. You just scared off my third monkey trainer today! _And_ those weren't my monkeys! Anyway, let's forget about that. What can I do for you?

Purple: Well, I was talking with Red, and we realized that we had run short on snacks, and we began to feel incredibly ravenous.

Gir (slurping a chocolate bubblegum slurpy): … What?

Purple (in a higher voice than usual) utters some gibberish and Gir makes a face of revelation.

Gir: Oh, you need some food?

Purple: Yep. We were starting to think about just taking our chances and then decided that something a bit more healthful was necessary so long as it caused heart attacks in humans.

Gir(now conversing with a piggy): Huh?

Purple(in a higher voice, again): I wanna buy some plooka!

Gir: Oh, I thought you wanted me to throw out the orchestra.

Purple: No, no, I could just get Zim in here.

Gir: You just scared him out.

Sizzlor: Anyway;

Gir and Purple: Who said that?!

Gir: Forget it, what grade plooka do you want?

Purple: I thought you only sold top-grade plooka

Gir: That's marketing for ya.

Purple: Alright, how about Helfrox grade?

Gir: Sorry, fresh out.

Purple: Grentul?

Gir: Nope, better aged.

Purple: Jumel?

Gir: Sorry.

Purple: Yeltros?

Gir: It's kinda gooey, sir.

Purple: I don't care.

Gir: Gooier than you probably like.

Purple: Like I said, just hand it over

Gir: Ah, dang it!

Purple: What?

Gir: Table-drone just ate it.

Purple: Has she?

Gir: He, sir

Purple(getting flustered):… Murtfew?

Gir: No

Purple: Nesdeb?

Gir: No

Purple: Krepon?

Gir: Yes sir?

Purple: Alright then, I'll take some of that.

Gir: Sorry, I thought you were referring to me, sir. Mr. Krepon.

Purple: do you have any plooka at all?

Gir: No, sorry.

Purple: Alright, I'm gonna ask you again, and if you say no, I'm going to throw you into a trash compactor. Do you have any plooka at all?

Gir: No.

Purple throws Gir into a trash compactor. He exits as a small cube. At tat moment, Zim enters and sees Purple, holding the cube up high.

Zim: MY ROBOT!

Purple: What a senseless waste of /metal

At this, the monkeys attack Purple, causing him to drop the cube. Gir returns from cube form and goes back to the counter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have nothing to say here except that I live a life of spoofdom. R&R please.


End file.
